


He actually has a name

by XenCrow (DaintyCrow)



Series: Reader Scenes [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Cute Crowley, F/M, Family, Female Reader, Fluff, Kind Of Alternate Universe I Think, Reader-Insert, Romance, Some things are open to interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While you're taking care of Crowley's wounds, you ask him for demon names.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He actually has a name

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [He actually has a name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113473) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



> I somewhere found the sentence: “Imagine being the one to clean Crowley's wounds after the Winchesters beat him up when asking him for demon names.”, and then this happened.  
> I hope someone likes it, and if you find mistakes or anything just let me know (if you want to).  
> Enjoy!

“Demon names?”  
“Yes.” You nodded at him.  
“Well-” He furrowed his bow and it seemed like he was thinking about it. “Demon names aren't this different from normal ones. You can choose anything as soon as you become a demon.”  
“So what do you like?”  
“I like my own – Crowley – thats why I chose it. But if your asking because of something special-”  
“If you could name a demon, what would you choose?”  
“How I said, I chose Crowley.”  
“No.” You laughed. “For someone else. What would you choose to name someone else.”  
“I-” he started, but you interrupted again.  
“And you would like the someone.”  
He nodded slowly. “Well, I think then I'd choose … I'd probably prefer something that fits with Crowley, like and Irish name or something that starts with C too. Why? Do you want to change your name?”  
You laughed again, and he hissed, when you carefully touched one of his bigger wounds. “Sorry,” you murmured. “And no, I don't want to change my name. Now tell me a name you'd prefer.”  
Crowley sighed and then stood up, pushing your hand away carefully. “I'm fine now, thank you.” You nodded and stood up too.  
“You're welcome. But please stop fighting with those Winchester-guys. That's not healthy.”  
He only shook his head. “Not your business. Just stay away from them yourself, okay? I'm a demon but you wouldn't survive one minute as long as you are human.”  
You nodded. “Yes, that's why I don't want to have to do with them, but you should stop this too.”

He disappeared into the next room and a few seconds later came back with a new suit that covered his wounds very well. You just sighed and shook your head.  
“So what's it with the names then?” he asked. “What for do you need them?”  
You started smiling again. “No, I asked first. Tell me what you'd name a demon.” You ignored the fact that he changed the subject. He wouldn't stop meeting these Winchesters anyway.  
Cowley shook his head. “Alright. I think … I might prefer something like … Crowford? Or Craig? What's with Conan?”  
“I think Crowford would fit perfectly to Crowley.”  
“It does. What for do you need the name? You don't want to change yours, and I'm not the one that changes or chooses names for any other demons.”  
You nodded. “Sure. So … please sit down, okay?”  
Crowley furrowed his bow but did as you told him, and sat down at the chair he had been sitting on while you had cleaned his wounds. He crossed his legs and looked up at you. “So? What is it about? Why are you interested in demon names now?”  
“Well-” you started, and avoided to look into his eyes “-it seems like … like I … it seems like we'll get a … baby-Crowley.” You tried a smile.

For a few seconds there was nothing but silence. “What do you think?” you finally asked after you couln't wait any longer.  
The wrinkles in his bow deepened. “No joke?” he wanted to know. You slowly shook your head. “Well-” He stopped and for like one minute or so nobody of you two said a word. And again there was nothing but silence.  
Eventually he started speaking again. “I think I have to cancel the meeting with the Winchesters.” He slowly nodded. “Yes I should do that.” He stood up and walked towards you and gave you a kiss. “I'm back in a few minutes, and then we'll drink to this alright?” You could see a big smile grow on his face and you nodded, although you knew you wouldn't drink anything because of the little baby.  
“Okay. But please don't get into a fight again, would you do so?”  
Crowley nodded. “Sure. I'll see you then.” He grinned. “You and baby-Crowley.” You laughed.  
“Well, actually baby-Crowley has a name.” You grinned. “It's Crowford.”


End file.
